


Sunset On Our Date

by WordsByMarcy



Series: What Was Missing [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cooking, Don't copy to another site, First Date, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Silly Boys, do you guys like guacamole?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsByMarcy/pseuds/WordsByMarcy
Summary: After their eventful encounter at the club, Killua and Gon finally go on their first date.Second part to "Pale Skin On The Dance Floor"
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: What Was Missing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688866
Comments: 25
Kudos: 113





	Sunset On Our Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit laaaaateeee, but please enjoy:)

**Sunset On Our Date**

_What Was Missing Series_

* * *

Killua’s not really known for being spontaneous. Every step he took, every decision he made was— _entirely_ —thought out. And he couldn’t help it—his strict upbringing culminated in over analyzed situations and scenarios. However, that didn’t mean he didn’t like to unwind and have fun, quite the contrary, he was known for fooling around and talking shit with his mouth—assuming that the atmosphere was adequate enough to bring his guard down. Still, he only wishes to make use of his brain when he's at school or taking care of Alluka. With everything else, he could step back and loosen up. After all, what he needed most in life was to be able to freely experience the thrill of it.

Then again, he didn’t expect that his plans on experiencing life at its finest would lead him to, _possibly_ , get banned from a club after having an intense make-out session in public.

Sure, it was his decision—one of those ‘fuck it’ moments—but what else could he do when a guy as hot as Gon was ogling Killua like he was a fucking buffet and Gon was starving to death. He’s convinced he won't be able to step inside that club without having his face explode into flames. Killua could blame it on the alcohol, _sure_ , but he couldn’t deny that he had the time of his _fucking life._ Throwing his reasoning out the window and deciding to enjoy himself was a great idea for the night.

Having said that, he's not _entirely sure_ if going on a date so soon was a good idea. I mean, talk about starting backward, but he literally was grinding his ass on Gon’s crotch before knowing his age. So yeah, he was afraid of ruining a possible friendship with a date. For all he knows, Gon might’ve asked him out for their initial attraction—then regret it when he gets to know Killua better.

And what about Killua?

 _Well_ —he’s positive that the more he’ll get to know Gon then, the more he’ll like him. 

He was a literal ray of sunshine on a rainy day. Killua could talk days about his physical appearance, but that wasn’t the reason why he was so intrigued. Gon was able to keep up with his conversation, responding to every witty remark Killua gave him—like he was born to do so. And he was bold and spontaneous, yet sweet and thoughtful. Those warm golden eyes of his held the kindness and tenderness Killua lacked his whole life. 

But enough about overthinking emotions— _right now_ , it was time to overthink his outfit.

With that last thought in mind, he looks at himself over the mirror—inspecting his clothing for the predetermined date. His blue eyes roam around himself, stopping on his cloud of hair to make sure it was the right amount of fluffy he was looking for.

“So…how do I look?” Killua asks his sister while turning around.

“Like you’re ready to get fucked.”

“Mother of…” Killua groans audibly—rubbing his hands down his face. He’s starting to regret his vocabulary decisions since they were _clearly_ rubbing off on his sister. “Alluka, you can’t say shit like that, you need to stay pure and innocent.” 

Alluka visibly pouts, crossing her arms around her chest, “I’m eighteen, hear that,” she cups her hands around her mouth and repeats, ”eighteeeeeen!”

Yeah, right, like that’ll convince Killua to accept that his sister is growing up. “Pfftt, I don’t think so,” he comes closer and starts ruffling her dark hair “you’re a toddler,” he stops, “a baby…a fetus for crying out loud!” then he mimics her by cupping his hands around his mouth, “you’re an embryoooo.”

Alluka snorts, “ _you’re_ the embryo,” she grabs a pillow and smacks Killua across the face. 

His eyes widen as he feels the sudden impact, “the hair! The hair!” Killua exclaims while shoving away the pillow, “careful with the hair,” he grumbles and looks over the mirror. _Really now,_ he just took fifteen minutes to blow dry _the fuck out of his hair_ —and the least she could do was let mother nature and her humidity do their business—not ruin it herself.

“What are you? A barbie?” his sister laughs, enjoying his suffering, “it looks the same, don’t worry.”

“It looks the same,” Killua mocks under his breath, “so…the outfit’s good?” he asks louder—fumbling with his hair in the mirror.

“Yea, yeah, you look great,” Alluka rests her chin on her hand while observing, “don’t even know why you care that much, you two practically got married in that club.”

“We did not,” Killua finally stops arranging his hair—turning around to look at her, “we just did things…out of order? That’s why I’m worried…I don’t even know him,” he sighs—walking to sit down on Alluka’s bed, “I like what I know of him, but…maybe he’ll know _me_ better and decide it’s not worth it after all.”

“Maybe he’s in it for the sex.”

Killua whines loudly—that’s what he’s most afraid of, “that fucker better not, or I’ll rip his balls out.” 

Alluka grimaces, “you’re _way_ too graphic,” she shakes her head.

“It’s just…” he falls back on the bed, slightly bouncing, “I don’t want a _fuck friend_ , that shits too complicated…and I’m done with complicated relationships.” Killua turns to his side, humming while in thought. He’d even prefer just being friends over dating with the prospect of starting a relationship—and then ruin it. “What if…I tell him to stay as friends, and then, there’s nothing to fuck up or worry about,” he looks at Alluka, “that way, I don’t have to lose him.”

“Can you stay friends with someone you had ‘wall sex?’ “

“It wasn’t ‘wall sex,’ “ Killua protests, “and…I don’t know? Can I?”

“Maaaaaybe, you should’ve thought of that _before_ agreeing to go on a date.”

“You’re _really_ not helping.”

Alluka laughs, finally revealing a smile she’s been holding back, “I was just teasing you,” she starts petting Killua’s hair when he frowns, “I think, it’ll be fun, and I believe you’ll stay friends whether this date works out or not.” She smiles down at him, “plus it’s just a date, or two, or three,” she stops playing with Killua’s hair—settling her hands down on her lap, “it doesn’t matter, people go on dates to see if they wish to pursue a relationship or just stay as friends—”

“—or strangers—”

“—not with you, okay,” Alluka sighs, “stop worrying or you’ll die.”

“Wow, okay,” Killua sits up on the bed, “not even a heart attack? Panic attack? Pee my pants? Nope, I just straight up _die_.”

“Yep,” she smirks, “and you don’t want that, right? So stop it and give me one last twirl.”

* * *

Okay, alright, you’re fine, Killua—it’s just a silly date. 

_Well_ , …it’s not silly, but he might as well think _it is_ —just so he’s nerves don’t go _haywire_.

Currently, Killua can be found standing outside Gon’s door—looking squeamish and out of breath. Apparently, the first date is supposed to be in his house, which was fine, except, it didn’t exactly _help_ Killua’s suspicion of Gon being after sex.

Killua shakes his head—no, no, no, he shouldn’t be thinking about that. Today, he should enjoy himself and believe in Alluka’s idea that whatever happens, friendship might still be on the table. Yes, everything will be fine, he nods to himself—presenting a determined look to an imaginary audience. 

“You’re not an embryo,” Killua grumbles to himself, “you’re an adult, so suck it up.” 

He exhales slowly, trying to mentally prepare himself to _just ring the fucking doorbell, you absolute fucking idiot, it’s just a doorbell—_

The door suddenly opens, interrupting his self-insulting rambling and revealing a very amused looking Gon. 

_Well, fuck_.

“Hey,” He smiles at Killua—all warm and welcoming, making his insides twist and turn and do fucking pirouettes. 

“Hey,” Killua greets back weakly, trying to get himself under control. 

“I um…thought you might need a little push?” Gon comments with a raised eyebrow, “so I opened the door before you could run away.”

“I wasn’t going to run away, sheesh,” Killua gives a brief laugh, “I was…testing your patience,” yeah, that sounds like a totally non-bullshit excuse. Great work, _brain cells._

“Really now?”

“ _Yes, really_ ,” Killua’s mouth twitches, feeling a playful atmosphere start to develop. “So…are you going to let me inside? Or am I just going to stand pretty outside.”

“No, no, of course not,” Gon steps aside, opening the door wider, “I prefer you stand pretty _inside_ , like a lovely house plant.”

Killua snorts while walking indoors, thanking him quietly in the process. “A house plant, huh,” he sits down on the comfy looking couch—feeling the texture through his fingertips, ”that’s either the weirdest compliment I’ve gotten, or it’s not a compliment at all.” He hears the door shut and starts looking around the room, observing Gon’s impressive succulent collection and taking in the overall homey atmosphere the furniture gives.

“House plants are great,” Gon mentions while sitting beside him, ”so yeah, it _should_ be a compliment,” he smiles—propping his head on his hand.

Killua spots a house plant on the corner of the room and perks up, “oh look!” he points to the plant while glancing back at Gon, “it’s one of my people,” he smiles childishly.

Gon’s irises overflow with fondness—his affection swimming in the golden liquid, “you’re adorable,” he says. 

Killua frowns, feeling a blush dance around his cheeks, “ _your_ grandma’s adorable,” he grumbles as if the word itself was an insult.

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Gon chuckles, entertained, “but she is, so thank you for the compliment, even if that wasn’t your intention.”

“It worked in my head,” Killua shrugs, “so…” he cracks his knuckles, settling further into the sofa, “what do you have planned for today.”

“Well,” Gon imitates his posture, “first,” he holds up one finger, “we’re going to cook.”

“You want me to burn down your house?” Killua smirks, “because that’s what you’re gonna get if you let me touch your kitchen,” which was true actually, cooking knowledge wasn’t a necessity when your family was rich enough to afford chefs. Although, now that he lives alone, maybe it might come in handy to know a trick or two.

“I don’t think you can burn guacamole,” Gon grins.

“Try me,” Killua responds—giving him a look that basically says, ‘I’d burn water if it was possible.' "Wait,” his features morph into confusion, “we’re eating guacamole?”

“Well, we’re not _only_ eating guacamole,” Gon shifts on the couch to completely face Killua, “but you’ll be in charge of doing it since it's easier than cooking fajitas.”

Killua’s about to “complain” about getting the easier task—just for shits and giggles—but stops when he finally processes the word ‘fajitas.’ “You’re shitting me,” he looks at Gon with wonder, “we’re eating Mexican food?” Gon nods his head enthusiastically, “Holy Christ,” Killua exclaims, ”do you know how long I’ve gone without eating Mexican food?”

“Since…”

“Since I was fucking born!” He throws his hands in the air for emphasis.

“Since you were born?” Gon looks at him, puzzled. 

“Yes!”

He gives Killua an incredulous look, “so…this is the first time you’re trying Mexican food.”

“Uh-huh,” Killa nods his head.

Gon laughs in disbelief, “you could’ve just said that.” 

“Doesn’t have the same effect.”

Gon hums audibly, probably questioning Killua’s sanity and his choice of words—and he couldn’t blame him, Killua always talked shit for his own amusement. “So…” Gon turns to look at him—smiling playfully, “I’m taking your Mexican virginity.”

Alright, clearly, Killua’s sanity shouldn’t be the one being questioned here. “Okay,” he stands up from the sofa, “excuse while I go and _bleach my ears_ ,” Killua starts walking towards, what he hopes is, the restroom, “bleach my brain while I’m at it," Killua adds.

“Don’t forget to also bleach your ass—”

“—Don’t you fucking dare finish that sentence,” Killua turns around and points a threating finger at Gon, ” or the only thing I’ll be bleaching are the bloodstains on your floor once I kill you.”

“Well,” Gon smiles goofily, clearly enjoying the unusual conversation, “that’s oddly specific.”

Killua crosses his arms—raising an eyebrow, “ _you’re_ oddly specific.”

“ _Your grandma’s_ oddly specific,” Gon mocks him—way too pleased with himself.

“Don’t copy me!”

* * *

“Okay,” Killua looks down at his bowl of chopped avocado, “I’ve finished the first step,” he glances towards Gon, who's busy on the stove, “what’s next?”

Gon looks back at him with beads of sweat on his forehead, probably from the heat of the stove, “now, you go crazy with salt and limes,” he turns back to his cooking.

“Mmmm,” Killua's eyes inspect the counter—stopping on the salt bottle and the impressive amount of limes, “how do I know when to stop?”

“You taste it while making it,” Gon starts humming a tune while cutting bell peppers, “then stop adding stuff when you think it tastes good enough.”

“Whelp, let's do it,” Killua cuts a lime in half—hoping he’ll be able to know when to stop.

The room fills with with the soft hums of Gon and the sizzling noises of the frying pan. Killua squeezes both parts of the split lime and starts mixing the guacamole with a fork. The hummed tune becomes oddly familiar—taking Killua some time to recognize the song, and when he does, he can’t help but laugh—Gon was a real piece of work. He shakes his head while amused, and starts humming along to the song, because _why not?_

_I can show you the world,_

_Shinning, shimmering, splendid,_

_Now tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

“Ah, I can’t take it anymore,” Killua starts cackling—adding salt into the mix in the process, “why…why were you…singing that,” he says between laughs. 

Gon starts lowering the heat of the stove while grinning widely, “I don’t know,” he shrugs—looking at Killua from the corner of his eyes, “why did you follow?”

“ ‘Cause I know the song by heart,” Killua takes some guacamole with his fork and smudges it on the back of his hand—licking it to taste. He raises both eyebrows, impressed, “this tastes nice,” he mumbles to himself, “you see,” Killua says louder, “Alluka loves Disney like it’s a religion, so…I know most of the songs.”

“Oh, so she sold her soul to the devil.”

“Exactly,” Killua cleans his hand with a napkin and turns to look at Gon, “fucking mickey mouse and his cult of children.” He starts approaching the stove, silently watching Gon cook, “that smells nice,” he comments.

Gon turns to give him a quick smile, then adds the chopped bell peppers to the pan, “did the guacamole turn out good?”

“Surprisingly so,” Killua rests his chin on Gon’s shoulder, “do I add something else?”

“Yes, chopped onions, please,” Gon’s cheeks turn a slight shade of red, “and stop distracting me by being cute…' don't wanna burn something,” he mumbles the last part.

“What—” Killua’s eyes widen in surprise once he realizes his position, resting casually in Gon's shoulder, “um…yes…let me go and…cry to some onions.” He lifts his chin from Gon’s shoulder, silently cursing himself for being so casual about invading personal space. _Really now_ , this is some couple’s shit, they’re on the first date, _dammit_. Killua decides to ignore the fact that they _more than_ invaded each other's personal space when they first met.

* * *

“So, your aunt Mito showed you how to cook?”

“Uh-huh,” Gon takes a bite of his fajita, grabbing a napkin to clean his face.

They were currently on the dinner table, eating the food they prepared, and Killua had to admit, Gon was an excellent cook. The chicken was exceptionally seasoned, with the sweet peppers giving it an extra touch. Also, Killua’s guacamole turned out pretty good, the tortilla chips disappearing before they could finish every last bit.

Between bites of their food, they had the opportunity to get to know each other a little better. Gon was telling him stories of his childhood—showing scars or mentioning a broken bone for each one of them—like his skin was a map to every adventure he went on. He also talked about his dad—who is an archeologist—mentioning his works and speaking highly of him, with an air of respect and pride. Still, Killua couldn’t help but notice his voice lacked the warmth it displayed when talking about the rest of his family or friends. Maybe the idea of his dad was stronger than his presence?

And Killua, on the other hand, couldn’t stop boasting about his sister—endlessly bragging about her artistic skills and capacity. They also started debating about the sports they each liked, trying to sell their favorite team or move to each other.

“I keep telling you,” Gon says—pointing his fork towards Killua, “the best way to score in basketball is with a ‘Jelly’ layup,” he gives Killua’s foot a teasing kick under the table.

“I don’t think so,” Killua softly returns the kick with a smile, “cite your sources.”

“Source: Jesus Christ,” Gon starts playing footsie with a playful grin on his face.

“I don’t think Jesus played basketball,” Killua laughs—feeling slightly flustered from the contact under the table.

“Then, I’ll just have to show you when we play,” Gon concludes—stopping his movements, and deciding to just hook his leg around Killua’s. 

The sun starts to set, a reminder of how much time they wasted in each other's presence. “I guess you’ll have to,” Killua finishes silently, admiring the way the shadows twirl around Gon’s skin. 

Gon rests his face on his palm, switching his gaze between the sunset and Killua's eyes, coming to the conclusion that his blue irises could rival any star in the sky—even the sun. “You know,” Gon smiles gently, “this was fun, I’m glad you came.”

If Killua’s scarlet cheeks could speak, they wouldn’t say what his mouth decided to formulate, “you’re such a sappy man, Freecss.”

“Killuaaaa,” Gon whines while pouting, “don’t ruin the cute atmosphere.”

Killua rolls his eyes while crossing his arms, “yeah, right, cute my ass.”

“ _Well_ —”

“—don’t answer that,” Killua snickers, “I know you have a response to everything that _flies out of my mouth_.”

“I do,” Gon softly laughs, “but don’t change the topic,” he frowns childishly, “I want you to know that today was great and…if you want, we could do this again?” he offers with an awkward scratch of his neck. And Killua's eyes agree before he's able to speak.

“Aww is someone getting shy—”

“—Killuaaa—”

“—Sorry, sorry,” Killua chuckles, his heart beating furiously with a ‘yes.’ “That would be, um…nice, yeah, I would like that."

“Great!” Gon cheers with a gesture of his hands, “let’s do something even more fun next time.”

Yeah, Killua would definitely like that, and he’s sure the sunset agrees with him—smiling down at them, shimmering through his flush. Bright colors dancing on his skin, painting dusk on his cheeks—making his emotions tangible.

A second date sounds nice. 

More than nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like their first date:) I'm planning on adding more stuff to this series, I have a couple of other fun dates written, and for those who liked the raw attraction on the last work, more of that will come!!! This time I wanted to focus on their chemistry, not only their attraction, we had plenty of that last time xd
> 
> Hope you enjoyed silly boys trying to flirt
> 
> The way the guacamole was made is how I actually do it lol so no criticizing my excellent guac, I'm a genius. 
> 
> You're welcome to bother me at my [**Tumblr!**](https://wordsbymarcy.tumblr.com/) Make me your friend.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! Leave a comment if you can!!I always respond to them, they all make me smile and want to write more!!! Much love.
> 
> See you on the next date<3
> 
> _Marcy._


End file.
